


Les Bons Temps

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [9]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors, The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, New Orleans, Prompt Fill, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Vacation prompt:Any, any, being a tourist makes them feel like a fish out of waterIn which Jupiter is a reluctant tourist, but Trixie makes everything fun.





	Les Bons Temps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



Jupiter would be the first to admit he was a home body. He liked sticking to areas he was familiar with, where he had friends and contacts and knew all the ins and outs. He was a pretty confident guy – a lot of people interpreted that as egotistical – and staying in the greater Rocky Beach area helped facilitate that. He knew the best places to eat, and the kind of places it was better skipping altogether. More importantly, people knew _him_.

Vacationing in a new city? He didn’t feel confident there.

“We should take a carriage ride around Jackson Square,” Trixie said enthusiastically. “Well, after I check to make sure they treat the mules well. Don’t you think that would be romantic?”

“Mules?”

“Oh, and we definitely have to go to Café du Monde for hot chocolate and beignets. Have you ever had beignets? I heard they’re to die for.”

Trixie, Jupe had discovered, thrived in a new location. And travel sure looked good on her: her eyes were bright, there was a noticeable bounce in her step, and she’d been chattering nonstop since they’d boarded the plane at LAX.

Every second of the trip was planned. Trixie wanted to see and do and try everything, and all Jupe had to do was keep up with her. Not an easy proposition on a normal day.

Trixie made him dance with her to the jazz music spilling into the street from places like Preservation Hall and the Circle Bar. They drank hurricanes at Pat O’Brien’s and had caricatures drawn and ate shrimp po’boys and took a cruise down the Mississippi River in the Creole Queen paddlewheel boat. They joined a funeral parade that danced it’s way down to St. Louis Cemetery.

They went from getting fast food at Popeye’s – the biscuits were amazing – to treating themselves to a fancy jazz brunch at Commander’s Palace, where Trixie invited the gentlemen who’d come to clear the crumbs from their table to join them.

In the mornings they’d walk from their hotel to get beignets, the powdered sugar always ending up all over Trixie, and in the evenings they’d stroll up Bourbon Street hand-in-hand, sampling the live music.

Through it all, Jupe never knew what was going to happen next.

“Jupe, this is Oneal. He’s going to take us on a special tour through the swamp.”

“Guess who I met in the ladies’ room? Marjorie is part of a Mardi Gras krewe and she’s agreed to take us to the workshop where they’re making the floats!”

“Oh, Jupe, look. I think that little boy is lost. We need to help him.”

Trixie had a way of stumbling into opportunities that most people didn’t. Jupe had never known anyone that open, that willing to turn a perfect stranger into a lifelong friend. She pulled things out of Jupe he never knew he had in him.

“Isn’t this all perfectly perfect?” she sighed, leaning back against Jupe as they stood out on the balcony of the B&B. The full moon was still low in the sky and the air was full of the sounds and smells of the French Quarter, which had somehow become familiar in the short time they’d been there.

It occurred to Jupe that he hadn’t really gone that far out of his comfort zone after all. Wherever they went, he took home with him because he had Trixie by his side.

“Undeniably,” he said, tightening his arms around her.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I’ve had the good fortune to visit New Orleans twice, back in the 90s. It was amazing and I loved it and someday I’ll get to go back. Thanks so much to vanillafluffy for the inspiring prompt!


End file.
